wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quote: Firmus Piett (LadyVader)
Quotes by and about Firmus Piett (LadyVader) Early Life Death of a Father Academy Days "I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed!" "Some beings I know were dropped on their heads as babies." "Some were clearly thrown in the air, hit the ceiling fan, bounced off the wall and fell out the window." - Firmus and Malcolm Veers, referring to Wilhuff Tarkin (LadyVader) Aboard the Nemesis Off-Duty "Looked like he got kicked in the knee!" "Nope." What's wrong Firmus?" "That wasn't his knee. . . not every being keeps their genitals in the same place."- Firmus and Romulus, after witnessing a barfight Surrender To The Enemy Aboard The Lady Ex There is only one question that comes to mind when I see him." "Only one?" " Yes... is anal retentive spelled with a hyphen?"- Firmus and Romulus, referring to Wilhuff Tarkin "When I woke up this morning I had one nerve left and someone's got on it already."- Firmus "This is my cup of I give a kark… Oh! Would you look at that, it’s empty! If I had a dollar for every smart thing you said, Captain, wait no, then I’d be in debt!" "Don't insult me on the bridge. . . " "Then go somewhere else and I'll do it there! Scientists are trying to figure out how long humans can live without a brain. You can tell them your age."- Firmus and Ozzel Unless you're a pair of saggy pants, stop riding my ass. . ." *pause for ten beats* "Sir."- Firmus to Ozzel "Some babies are dropped on their head at birth but you were thrown out the window and hit every branch on the ugly tree on the way down"- Firmus “I hate you.” “That’s good, Piett. Hate is a passionate emotion.” “I’ll give you passionate. . . . Murder, the ultimate crime of passion.”- Firmus and Tarkin Firmus and Anakin "Surely you can't be serious sir!" "I am serious. Just don't call me Shirley."- Anakin Married Life When explaining to Mother Kurzhal Vyzhara and Alcina Beillane how he felt about Avaria Beillane, Firmus Piett (LadyVader) referenced the pits. "You asked me what the most important thing in my life was the day of the Selection. . . I can answer in one word: Avaria. She's the other half of my heart. She's not just my first love, she's my first, last and only. Her presence alone is exhilarating—breathtaking—amazing. She's my oxygen, the gush of air that keeps me thriving, my heart beating and pumping. Alcina. . . , I'm nothing without your daughter. I'm not just saying that. . . I mean it! If Avaria were to join the Force before me, my universe would shatter. Stars would burn out ... My life would be and mean nothing without her. I would soon join her: I would go to the closest tar pit, walk out into it and wait until it took me. There'd be no more pain and my heart wouldn't hurt . . . We'd be together again. I would do this. . . if she were to go before me." Kurzhal had a nightmare that night that was so intense she mistook it for a Force-vision; she witnessed Avaria's death and saw a heartbroken Firmus take his own life in a tar pit. Avaria was my life, my soul, my everything, my only reason for living. I've been just existing up until now. . . but no more. I've chosen to rejoin the Force and the other half of my heart. I put an end to the shell that remains. My body will be found in the tar pit north of Dreaming River Valley; my lightsaber will be found on the ground near the place I went in. I ask that when it's recovered. . . that I be given a Dathomiri funeral and laid to rest beside Avaria. Bury me in my old uniform. Nexu out." "It's magic each time we hold each other, each time we cuddle, and each time we kiss. I feel goosebumps all over again. I never want to let you go for fear of losing you, so I just hold on a little bit tighter each day, refusing to let go. You will never know the warmth I feel inside me when I'm with you. You're all I ever wanted."- Firmus to Avaria Category:Articles in the Nexu and the Wolf universe Category:Quotes Category:Articles under construction